Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi Wan (sometimes Ben) Kenobi is a character and Jedi from Star Wars. He is one of the very best Jedi there are as stated by Dooku himself. Obi Wan is also Anakin Skywalker's master. He is very much someone who talks a lot during battle and seems to the target of obession of Darth Maul , and (To a lesser extent) Asanji Ventress but she might become an ally for Obi Wan since's Maul and his brother Savage are both their enemies. He remeets with Askoha Tano after her adventure with the B Team and Askoha offers him the opporunity to join The B Team, as she knows that The B Team`s alliegacne would made help the Grand Republic with some of their problems. Obi Wan realzing the benefits of what his friend stated takes up the offer. Totally Mobian Spies Obi Wan helps Bender and co with their investigation on Iron Queen to help his universe and to capture Dooku. Obi Wan shows up and gives assistance to Bender's crew and their plans to purify destroyed universes. Obi Wan then tags with Zuko, Jack and the others to help Eddy and stop Carmelita Fox from arresting them.. Obi Wan then with the help of Asoka and eventually Master Chief duel and defeat Count Dooku, despite his escape. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Obi Wan returns to battle against Tarkin and Krell who are working for Sigma and Discord, the latter being his boss's archenemy. Obi Wan is shocked when Discord takes over the Republic and states that he did damage to it and of course considering how much stuff happens to the poor guy who can blame him.. He also helps Hellboy and Jack Sparrow attack some of the Dtstopia League forces. Obi Wan afterwards assist his friends to give the Nerd to find the others. Legends of Light and Darkness He somehow gets to Berk to meet the others and learn about Malefor from Iroh.Obi Wan comes in as Willow though none of the others really get who he is anyway. Obi Wan meets Sarbina Spellman as well as the Captain who has been investigating many dissapearnces. Obi Wan cooperates with Jack Sparrow in letting Hiccup figure out the clue on Model A to help him gain some confidence. Obi Wan is seen with Jack Sparrow, Spyro and Hellboy were they try to find the others. He meets Sliver and Green and helps investigate stuff, only for them to find Hiccup again and get the 3 Model H fragments Obi Wan is seen running for cover from the rain and when the other fall asleep into Dream world where he doen't. Obi Wan carries the others off to a safe place in case someone tries to attack them. He alongside Aang and Hellboy talk with Bender and the others regarding what has happened. As a result of the tunnel being formed, He thanks the trainers for making it easier. Due to Giovanni`s actions, Obi is with his friends that landed with him. He leads with the others to go to an abadoned ship persumably led by Blackbeard. He and Zuko lead the way as a result through the abandoned ship revealed to the Black Pearl. After Captain H's death, Obi Wan assists his friends in dueling Blackbeard who is using his own pirate ship. After Harvey is upped in strength and other stuff, he states Gohan got one too to be able to match Darkseid. Obi Wan talks with the others regarding Weil and believes that Weil may be human but he could be the biggest threat of the ensemble of villains they're facing. Obi Wan sees the light as a result he and Harvey tell Zuko to turn his fire off. Obi Wan travels to Aplokips and fights with Darkseid`s forces and manages to kill his oppoent though he isn`t proud. Obi Wan decides with the others to hold the minions while Bender and Gohan fight Joker and Darkseid. Ultimate Story Obi-wan made his first appearance during the Ultimate Story 4 spin-off: Powerful Harmony. He was fighting alongside Anakin and Ahsoka against the Heartless in vain. When Fox and his friends came into their world, he was able to see the threat being extinguished for the first time. A little after the Benders' arrival, he and the others decided to work with them to eradicate the threat. After their first victory against the Heartless, he, along with Anakin and Ahsoka were informed of the situation at hand. From there, he decided to entrust their new allies and continued to fight alongside the Benders to ensure the salvation of his entire world. During his time with the Benders, he developed a strong bond with Toph, Zuko and Aang for different reasons. He became much like a father figure to the young fighters as well as a good friend. He also developed a bond with Katara, but she prefers to be around Anakin. He also feels that being part of the fight is his way of paying a debt to his new friends and allies for saving his world and the people that live in it. During the post US4 story, he became more involved with the Mystics, having travelled to other dimensions. He was also a fast learner with everything involving the Mystics since PH. Having been exposed to other forms of magic that came from mystic beings other than the one that created his world, he developed an ability to read people's hearts, much like Misty and Krystal, only it was not as potent as the 2 girls. He also became an assistant guardian of the Great Wizard's library for his deeds as an acolyte to the Mystics. He also continued building his relationship with the Benders, even develops some relationships with other people from other worlds, such as Lady Tsunade from Naruto's world. When he, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme became members of the Woofoo Alliance, Lady Tsunade became his shinobi partner. Relationships Toph He developed a very strong brother-sister relationship. When they first had a chance to be alone together, she spent the time talking. He has shown a great deal of enthusiasm towards her blind Earthbending abilities and sees her as a very unique person. He was especially impressed with how she was able to Metalbend General Grievous. During PH, he made strides to help her through a number of her weaknesses. One of those ways being a SONAR device that works like Echo location so that she is able to pick up on objects and other things using soundwaves that emit from the device. Another thing is to help her improve her Metalbending abilities so that she stands a better chance against Grievous. Despite the both of them being polar opposites, they actually became very close. Toph feels that whenever she's around him, she can be herself. Over time, she became quite attached to him to which she hardly ever wants to be without him. They've shown to be a formidable team when they fight alongside each other. She always enjoys being around him. She one of 3 Benders that he has developed a strong bond with. Zuko Aang Katara Misty Krystal Tsunade Allies and enemies Friends: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aang, Zuko, Toph, Katara, Suki, Sokka, C3P0, R2-D2, Mace Windu, Yoda, Jak, Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Lady Palutena, Iroh, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, The B Team, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Danny Phantom, Tak, Atomic Betty, Hiccup, Astrid, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Spike, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, El Tigre, Frida, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin,Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Sabrina Spellman, Sliver, Green, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Salem, Harvey Kingle, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Count Dooku, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Cad Bane, General Grevious, Ansem, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery obi wan 1-a.jpg obi wan 2.jpg obi wan 3.jpg obi wan 4.jpg obi wan 5.jpg obi wan 6.jpg obi wan 7.jpg obi wan 8.jpg obi wan 9.jpg obi wans.jpg Obi-wan with Anakin.jpeg Obi-wan with Twi'lek Child.png Obi-wan and Anakin Fighting on Christophisis.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Mentors Category:Goaway Team members Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Jedi Category:The B Crew Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Swordsmen Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Brunettes Category:Fettered Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:White Haired Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Arnold Taylor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephen Stanton Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Allance of Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toshiyuki Morikawa Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Trolls Category:Red Heads Category:Guardians Category:Generals Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story